


The Trebond Twins

by MiriRainbowitz



Category: The Song of the Lioness - Tamora Pierce
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-21
Updated: 2016-05-21
Packaged: 2018-06-09 21:50:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 318
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6924784
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MiriRainbowitz/pseuds/MiriRainbowitz
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Thom survives SotL. As a result, he and Alanna get to spend some quality time with each other.</p>
<p>(based on <a href="http://ladylingua.tumblr.com/post/127400436942">this post</a>)</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Trebond Twins

“ALANNA!”

Alanna and Jon turned around to see Thom stomping towards them, his face as red as his hair and the air around him crackling with purple sparks. “Why was there POND SLIME in my bed?!”

“Hello brother dear, so nice to see you, I’m doing fine, thanks for asking,” Alanna replied sarcastically. “And because I told you what would happen if you missed dinner at Eleni’s the other night.”

Thom glared at her. “You said it was _next_ week,” he growled.

“No, I said I _wouldn’t be here_ next week,” Alanna retorted. “I _told_ you raiding season is going to be starting soon, so I have to go back to Pirate’s Swoop to help get it ready.”

“What, your _husband_ can’t do that himself?” Thom asked.

“George is _Corus-born_ and bred, Thom! He’s never been in charge of a fief, and he’s never experienced defending _anywhere_ against raiders!” Alanna shouted, her expression becoming angry. “So no, he _can’t_ do that himself! Goddess, sometimes you’re as idiotic as our father was.”

Thom gaped for a few seconds, then slapped Alanna. “ _Don’t_ compare me to him.”

Alanna slapped him back. “Why not? You’re just as absent-minded as him.”

Slap. “At least I’m not _wasting_ my time and energy on the same useless stuff that he was.”

Alanna snorted and slapped him again. “Magical theory and experiments that about five living people understand. Yeah, that’s _very_ useful.”

“It’s better than researching dusty and obscure documents!” Thom shouted, slapping her back.

“No it’s _not_!” Alanna yelled, shoving Thom backwards. Thom, caught off guard, tripped and fell down into a little pond off the path.

Jon, taking in Thom’s vengeful expression, started backing away. He’d have to make sure no one else came this way until Alanna and Thom were done arguing, and gods only knew how long that would take. Or how much damage there would be when they were done.


End file.
